Quiero ser visible
by DarkJager
Summary: en un colegio, una peli-miel se enamor de un joven azabache. pero ¿como llegara a el si apenas nota que existe?. historia 100% amourshipping (AshxSerena) inspirado en "el amour contra el bullyng"
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Conociendo a mi príncipe Azul

Era un nuevo día en la región de Kalos. Una chica de cabello miel despertaba de sus "hermosos" sueños

Ella no era muy feliz que digamos. Su padre había muerto hace un año y su madre apenas notaba su presencia. Se cambió de cuidad y por lo tanto dejo a su mejor amiga atrás y sus recuerdos

Ella era la nueva del colegio, sin amigos y sin una buena razón para segur en esta vida, pero todo cambiaría…

—Serena, ¿quieres que te lleve al colegio? —pregunto la madre de la pelimiel

—No, hoy iré yo sola pero gracias—dijo Serena a su madre

Serena se dirigía al colegio. Tomo todas sus cosas y se puso sus audífonos y se fuer rumbo a su "tortura"

Ya adentro se encontró con una persona que no era muy buena con ella

—Miren quien llego—dijo una chica acercándose a Serena

—Hola…Miette—dijo Serena algo nerviosa

—Veo que aun sigues sin amigos. Es una pena que alguien haya expandido un rumor sobre ti—dijo Miette con una sonrisa siniestra

— ¿Qué rumor? —Pregunto Serena

—Ya lo veras por ti misma—dijo Miette alejándose con su grupo de amigas

Serena caminaba por los pasillos y cada vez podía escuchar como los alumnos murmuraban y decían su nombre hasta que…

—OIGAN MIREN, ES SERENA LA QUE SE METE CON EL PROFESOR DE QUÍMICA—dijo uno de los alumnos y todos rodearon a Serena. Ella no sabía por qué le decían eso

— ¿pero qué carajos? Yo nunca tuve nada con el profesor de química—decía Serena mientras evitaba a las personas hasta que…

Todos la estaban asfixiando, prácticamente todos estaban encima de ella, cayó al suelo y pensó que ese sería su fin hasta que…

—Hey, déjenla en paz—grito un chico que empezó a quitar a las personas que estaban alrededor de la chica

El joven logro sacar a la desconcertada Serena y la sentó en un banco

— ¿estás bien? —pregunto el chico que la había salvado

—ahora lo estoy—decía Serena. Tenía muy cerca al chico, unos centímetros más y podía besarle

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto el chico

—mi nombre es Serena

—Es un bonito nombre—dijo el joven. Esas palabras pusieron roja a Serena

—Yo soy Ash. Es un placer conocerte—dijo el azabache

La campana sonó, era hora de volver a clase. Ash le dio un beso en la mejilla a Serena y se retiro

Serena se dirigía a clase. Para su mala suerte estaba en el mismo salón que Miette

El profesor entro y por si fuera poco era el de química (puta bida)

—Muy bien alumnos, hubo un cambio de sección y tendremos a un nuevo compañero—dijo el profesor.

El chico que entro por la puerta era Ash. Serena no lo podía creer, ahora tenía como compañero al chico que la salvo

—Mi nombre es Gabriel por si no lo sabias. Hay un asiento al lado de Serena si quieres te puedes poner ahí—dijo el profesor y acto seguido Ash se sentó al lado de la pelimiel

—Parece que estudiaremos juntos jeje—dijo Ash mientras se rascaba la nariz

—Espero que tú y yo nos llevemos bien—dijo Serena algo roja

— ¿sabes? No te pude dar las gracias por lo de hace rato—dijo Serena

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Yo te vi en apuros y quise hacer algo bueno—dijo Ash algo nervioso y sonrojado

—Pero yo…

—Oigan tortolos, se pueden callar la boca ¿quieren 3 puntos menos? —dijo el profesor molesto

—"esa perra, quiere quitarme a mi Ash" —pensó Miette que estaba más que furiosa por la relación de Ash y Serena

El timbre sonó (campana, timbre es lo mismo XD)

Todos fueron a la cantina. Serena se sentó en un rincón solo mientras que Ash estaba con sus amigos en una mesa grande y rodeada de mujeres

El mostaza vio a Serena sola y fue hasta donde ella

— ¿me puedo sentar? —pregunto Ash mientras se acercaba a Serena

—Claro—dijo la pelimiel algo sonrojada

— ¿Por qué siempre te sientas aquí tu sola? —pregunto el mostaza

—Es que yo…no tengo amigos—dijo Serena en un tono triste

—desde que me mude la vida no es muy fácil. Mi padre falleció, mi mejor amiga me traiciono, mis abuelos se fueron a Kanto y mi madre apenas sabe que existo. Creo que yo no le importó y no conozco a nadie aquí y se me hace muy difícil conseguir amigos—dijo Serena aún más triste que antes derramando algunas lagrimas

—Yo creo que tú eres genial, y jamás dejaría que alguien te lastimara—dijo Ash. Quien abrazo a Serena y esta se puso más roja que un tomate

—Gracias Ash, tu sí que me haces sentir mejor

—Oye Ash, ¿Qué haces aquí? Rápido tenemos que irnos a preparar la estrategia para el juego de futbol—dijo un joven que aparentemente era el mejor amigo de Ash

—ya voy Gary. Serena, nos vemos luego—dijo Ash dándole un beso en la mejilla dejándola más sonrojada que antes

En ese momento Miette se acercó a Serena

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con mi Ash? —pregunto Miette con un tono molesto

—si te vuelves a intervenir entre él y yo así vas a quedar—Miette tomo una manzana y la destrozo de un golpe

Serena estaba en Shock. No le dio tiempo de decir nada cuando Miette se fue para el coño

Sonó el timbre de salida. Serena ya había salido del colegio, dio unos 3 pasos cuando…

—SERENA, ESPERAME—grito una voz familiar para Serena

— ¿Ash? —pregunto Serena al ver al azabache correr hasta donde ella

— ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? —le pregunto el azabache a Serena. Esta le respondió con un si

3 minutos después

— ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —dijo Serena

— ¿acaso Miette es tu novia? —pregunto la pelimiel

—No, ella y yo solo somos amigos. Tal vez ella quiere algo más pero no es la indicada para mí—dijo Ash con un tono serio

En ese momento llegaron hasta la casa de Serena.

Ash le regalo una rosa que se encontró y su número de teléfono. Él le dio un beso y después se fue

* * *

 **y ese fue el primer capitulo de esta historia.**

 **quiero agradecer a una persona que me esta dando consejos desde el primer día que subí el primer fic y por el eh mejorado mucho.**

 **algunos le dicen foxy XD**

 **Red Fox 1203**

 **recomiendo sus historias**

 **red fox en mi corazón ok no**

 **a cuidarse**


	2. Quiero protegerte

Capítulo 2: quiero proteger

Era un hermoso atardecer en Kalos. Ash acompaño a Serena hasta su casa y en el camino le dio un beso y una flor

Ella estaba roja por la actitud de Ash. Al entrar a su casa, su madre la estaba observando desde la ventana. Ella se acercó a su hija

—Veo que ese chico se preocupa por ti—dijo Grace

—Él es como un sueño hecho realidad—dijo Serena muy sonrojada

— ¿Piensas decirle que lo quieres? —pregunto Grace con cara picara

—Yo…ehhh…—balbuceo Serena más roja que antes

—Si no lo haces alguien más lo hará—dijo Grace

—No sé si tengo el valor para decírselo. Él me ha gustado desde el lapso pasado y hoy apenas hablamos y…

—Tranquila. Solo piénsalo y trata de estar cerca de él y que nada te detenga—dijo Grace. Esta abrazo a su hija

— "es la primera vez que mamá y yo hablamos tanto y que de verdad me entienda" — pensó Serena

La charla había terminado y por primera vez Serena sentía que podía contar con su madre desde que llego a Kalos

Después de una tranquila cena, Serena se fue a "dormir" ya que lo único que pensaba era en ese azabache que se robó su corazón y en lo buena que se volvió su madre escuchándola

Al día siguiente

Serena se levantó a ir al colegio. Al bajar no encontró a su madre. Esta le había dejado una nota escrita en la nevera

— "Querida Serena. De seguro te estarás preguntando ¿en dónde estoy? Pues muy fácil. Salí con unas amigas, ellas me vinieron a buscar temprano. Regresare por la noche más tardar al día siguiente, hay suficiente comida. Espero que lo entiendas. Con amor Grace"

—Nunca cambias ¿verdad? jejeje—dijo Serena

La peli-miel se fue al colegio. Cuando llego le parecía raro. No había ni un chico en los pasillos y se escuchaban voces en el patio. Serena tenía un mal presentimiento

Cuando llego al patio todos los alumnos veían en sus celulares y videos de ella sin ropa. ¿Quiénes eran los responsables?

—Miren el calendario y las tazas. Todo esto por solo 10 pokedolares—decía Miette mientras repartía posters, camisas etc.

La peli-azul noto la presencia de Serena. Se acercó a ella

—Te dije que no te metieras con mi Ash—dijo Miette. Esta empujo a Serena

Serena no aguanto las rizas de los alumnos y se fue corriendo. Para su mala suerte no podía salir del colegio y se tuvo que aguantar las burlas y los insultos

El timbre sonó. Todos se fueron a sus clases incluyendo a la peli-miel

Ya en el salón. Serena estaba escribiendo cuando de la nada le lanzaron una bola de papel. Esta la levanto y decía

— "en vez de estar estudiando ¿Por qué no eres una striper? Te pagarían más pedazo de ####"

Toda la clase fue así. Alumnos lanzando papeles contra ella. Cuando el timbre sonó ella vio que el profesor estaba viendo en su celular fotos de ella (eso está mal)

En el comedor. Serena estaba sentada en un rincón sola como siempre. En la otra mesa veía a el equipo de fútbol hablando de sus tácticas y rodeados de chicas. Pero lo que más le impresiono fue a Ash en el medio, aparentemente estaba dando una platica

—Sabemos que el Real Lumiose es fuerte, pero, nosotros somos el Atlético de Lumiose y jamás nos rendimos. Somos fuertes, con tácticas, rápidos y estamos unidos ¿Quién está conmigo? —dijo Ash. Todo el equipo empezó a regocijarse mientras alzaban sus manos por esas palabras de su capitán

Ash noto a Serena. Él se quería acercar pero Gary lo detuvo

—Ash, no te puedes ir. El equipo confía en ti y tenemos que estar unidos en esto—dijo Gary mientras agarraba al azabache para que no se valla

—Pero yo…está bien

Mientras Gary no veía Ash corrió hasta donde Serena

—Oye Serena, lamento no haberte dicho hola—dijo Ash algo sonrojado

—no te preocupes yo…

—espera, mi tiempo es corto. Quiero que vayas a mi partido—Ash le dio una entrada a Serena. Antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla

Después de un rato. La campana volvió a sonar. Serena fue al partido de Ash. Aparentemente era como un clásico

El partido empezó. Después de 89 minutos de emoción los dos seguían 0 a 0. La última jugada la tenía Ash. Este no la desperdicio y metió el gol de la victoria. Todos estaban eufóricos por el gol del azabache en el último minuto.

Ash llamo a una chica en el público. Todas se acercaron pero la que estaba más eufórica era Miette. Esta salió a darle un abrazo al azabache, pero, este pasó olímpicamente sobre ella. Ash se fue hasta el fondo en donde estaba Serena y la saco de allí hasta el campo

—Quiero agradecer a Serena. Ella es fue mi inspiración para este partido y yo quería que disfrutase este momento conmigo—dijo Ash abrazando a Serena. Cabe decir que los dos estaban completamente rojos

Todos en el público no se lo podían creer. La chica menos popular era la inspiración de Ash

Los jugadores tomaron a Ash y lo empezaron a cargar y a corear mientras que a Serena la separaron de Ash

Después de todo eso sonó el timbre de salida. Serena estaba buscando a Ash pero no lo encontró y decidió irse sola

En la calle estaban dos tipos con cara de pervertidos. Ellos observaban sus celulares. Las fotos de Miette habían llegado más allá del colegio, estaban por toda la red

Los tipos vieron pasar a Serena y la identificaron. Los dos se acercaron a ella

—Oye niña, ¿tú eres Serena? —pregunto uno de los hombres

—Esto… ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? —pregunto Serena algo alarmada mientras veía que la acorralaban

—Lo que pasa es que encontramos unas fotos tuyas y queríamos conocerte mejor—dijo el otro hombre. Este puso su mano en el hombro de Serena y la acorralaron en un muro

—Esperen ¿Qué es lo que hacen? —Pregunto Serena más alarmada que antes tratando de soltarse de los pervertidos

—Tranquila. Esto no te va a doler—dijo uno de los hombres. Este saco un pañuelo de su bolso y se lo puso en la cara a Serena

—Déjenla en paz—se escuchó la voz de otro chico. Este golpeo a uno de los agresores

El otro soltó a Serena. El joven golpeo al otro agresor. Los dos estaban en el piso

(Voy a saltar esta pelea porque era mucho relleno. Imagínense que el joven logro dejo K.O a los agresores de Serena)

La pelea termino. El chico cargo en sus brazos a Serena. Tiempo después esta despertó y pudo ver como un joven la llevaba en sus brazos. Ella vio el rostro del chico y se trataba de Ash Ketchum

—Serena, por fin despiertas. Creí que algo te había pasado—dijo preocupado Ash al ver a su amiga despertar

—Ash… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este segundo capitulo**

 **No pude escribirlo ayer porque me doble la mano y no podía escribir**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo a este nuevo fic. me impresione mucho al ver a tantas personas que les gustara**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios. los quiero mucho**

 **a cuidarse**


	3. Una Fiesta Y Un Mal Entendido

Capitulo 3: Una fiesta y un mal entendido

Después de que Ash le explicara lo que paso a Serena este dejo a la pelimiel en su casa. Cuando Serena entro su madre no había llegado prácticamente tenía la casa para ella sola y sabes que significa…ok no

Serena subió a su cuarto y se encerró en el

—Este año no fue el mejor para mi después de la muerte de mi padre y la mudanza la vida no fue tan fácil. Lo único que me mantiene con deseos de seguir viviendo es Ash que sería de mi sin el—decía Serena mientras tenía el balón de futbol que le regalo Ash

Después de un par de horas Serena se quedó dormida pero no fueron unos lindos sueños

PESADILLA DE SERENA

Ella estaba sola en un espacio sin límites (como en un show más) y de la nada una gigante figura se empezó a formar y empezó a hablar. Era una voz familiar para Serena

—Pobre Serena sin amigos, sin familia y sin Ash. Admítelo niña el solo anda contigo por pena ¿crees que alguien se puede enamorar de lo que no es visible? Ash solo me ama a mí y nada más—decía aquella voz

— ¿Miette? —Pregunto Serena

La gigante figura empezó a tener forma y color y en efecto era Miette.

Otra gigante figura se empezó a formar y era una voz muy familiar para Serena

— ¿Creíste que tú y yo teníamos algo? Yo solo estaba contigo porque eres la chica nueva. Mi corazón esta con Miette—empezó a decir aquella voz.

También empezó a agarrar forma y color y resulto ser Ash el que hablaba. El azabache tomo a Miette por la cintura y le dio un beso.

—Ash… ¿Por qué? Creí que te importaba—Empezó a decir Serena mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas

FIN DE LA PESADILLA

Serena despertó nerviosa y agitada después de esa horrible pesadilla

—No mames Miette. Ash es mío y te demostrare que él me ama—decía Serena mientras se daba ánimos a si misma

La pelimiel se preparó para ir al liceo. Cuando se dirigía a abrir la puerta se encontró una sorpresa. Alguien estaba durmiendo en la entrada de la casa

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué cojones haces durmiendo hay?—dijo Serena. Esta empezó a arrastrar a Grace y la sentó en el mueble

—Mierda…sabía que no debías ir a esa fiesta. Mira lo que te paso coño y después dices que uno es el irresponsable

Cuando termino ese momento hermoso de madre e hija Serena se fue al liceo por fin

Ya en el todos estaban en el comedor hablando y murmurando. Serena se fijó en el poster de la pared el cual decía "Fiesta de disfraces con temas de pokemon en pareja solo hoy"

Las chicas más populares estaban en la mesa de al lado de Serena y esta podía escuchar su conversación

— ¿Ya viste el anuncio de la fiesta? —pregunto una de las chicas

—Si pero yo quería invitar a Ash Ketchum pero él me dijo que ya tenía pareja—le respondió la otra chica

—Me pregunto quién será la afortunada. De seguro es Miette esos dos tienen mucho en común. O tal vez sea la chica de pelo color miel

—Yo creo que es Miette a parte Serena no tiene oportunidad con el—dijo la popular

— "Por lo menos saben cuál es mi nombre…Mierda Ash ya tiene pareja. Creo que mi pesadilla se cumplió. Jamás voy a conocer el tacto de sus labios" —pensó Serena

En ese instante Ash venia caminando en dirección a la chica de pelo miel

—Hola Serena—dijo Ash sentándose al lado de ella

—Hola Ash—dijo la pelimiel pero con un tono indiferente

—sabes, estos últimos días que hemos estado juntos fueron grandiosos y tengo una pregunta. ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de disfraces conmigo? —pregunto Ash muy sonrojado

Serena al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar ponerse roja y que su corazón se acelere

—Ash…Claro que quiero ir contigo—dijo Serena. Esta le dio un abrazo a Ash

Pero ese momento fue interrumpido por alguien que rompió el abrazo de Ash y Serena y empujo a la pelimiel

— ¿Qué crees que haces con mi Ash maldita? —dijo Miette

—Deja en paz a Serena. Desde que llego a esta escuela a sufrido por tu culpa y por milésima vez yo no soy tu Ash. Mi corazón solo esta con Serena—Respondió Ash en defensa de Serena

—Pero Ash yo…

—Fuera de mi vista Miette que ya me tienes arrecho—dijo el azabache con un tono molesto. Miette se fue corriendo y con algunas lágrimas por el rechazo en público de Ash

El azabache ayudo a levantar a Serena. Todos los que estaban en el comedor se quedaron el shock al ver al chico más calmado convertirse en una bestia cuando molestan a su dama

Ya cuando la tensión había bajado los dos estaban hablando

—Entonces… ¿paso por ti a las 9? —pregunto Ash

—Perfecto a esa hora te espero—le respondió Serena

Pasaron las horas y ya había caído la noche. Serena se estaba preparando pero lo que no sabía es que alguien la espiaba

—Ya verás Ash. Serás mío y esta es la única forma—decía aquella silueta misteriosa que espiaba a Serena en un árbol

Cuando Ash llego se llevó una gran sorpresa. Serena se disfrazó de Fennekin. Al azabache casi se le salen los ojos al ver a Serena. Ash estaba disfrazado de Pikachu

—Serena…te vez hermosa—dijo Ash muy sonrojado

—Gracias…tú también estas guapo—dijo Serena que se puso muy roja por el comentario de Ash

Los dos se fueron a la fiesta y al llegar la rumba estaba prendida. Los alumnos bailaban también los profesores. Los dos se sentaron en uno de los bancos. Ash tenía algo muy importante que decir

— "vamos Ash tu puedes decirle lo que sientes. No es tan difícil carajo. No me quiero quedar solo como el tío Alejandro o como la prima Mónica. Vamos que esta es tu noche" —Pensó Ash mientras se armaba de valor

—Serena yo…

—Espera Ash tengo que ir al baño—interrumpió Serena

—Maldita sea cuando más valor tenia ella tiene que ir al baño—dijo Ash mientras veía como Serena se alejaba

Paso un rato y el azabache se estaba desesperando y fue a buscar a Serena. Entre la multitud vio una cabellera de color miel con unas orejas de Fennekin. Este se acercó, la agarro por la cintura la miro a los ojos y le dijo que la amaba y le dio un beso.

— ¿Ash?…—pregunto una voz familiar para el azabache.

Cuando este volteo vio a Serena. Esta salio corriendo llorando al ver esa escena

El azabache volvió a mirar a la chica que estaba besando y era Miette

—En el fondo sabía que me amabas. Solo necesitabas un impulso—decía Miette que tenía una sonrisa siniestra

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —pregunto Ash

—No mucho. Solo me coloque una peluca y me disfrace de Fennekin para poder tener tu atención Ashy—dijo Miette

—No mames maldita. Por tu culpa Serena no querrá verme más—Dijo Ash. Este soltó a Miette y corrió en busca de Serena

* * *

 **Hasta que actualizo carajo XD**

 **pues nada aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta historia**

 **si llegan comentarios como "hay serena sufre mucho" no mames XD en el amour contra el bullyng hasta la violan :V**

 **Bueno pos mas nada que decir solo que disfruten el cap**

 **hablando de vinagre deberías ver mi otra historia llamada "las desventuras de Ketchum" el spam carajo XD**

 **A cuidarse**


	4. Todo mejorara

Capítulo 4: Todo mejorará

Después de ese desastroso baile, Serena huyo y corrió a lo más profundo del bosque que se hallaba cerca del colegio. Ash salió a buscarla y al igual que Serena entró al bosque

—Serena, ¿En dónde estás?—decía Ash mientras alumbraba con su celular.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, Ash escuchó un grito que provenía unos metros más adelante.

Al llegar el azabache vio a Serena acorralada por una manada de Zubats salvajes. Cuando los Pokémones estaban listos para atacar a la peli-miel Ash se interpuso, en solo cuestión de segundos el azabache coloco al máximo el brillo de la linterna del celular dejando a los Zubats cegados por unos minutos

—Tenemos que huir—dijo Ash, este ayudó a Serena a levantarse y con la misma correr para escapar de los Pokémones

Después de un largo trayecto, ambos se encontraron con un acantilado no muy profundo que evitaba su huida. Los Zubats empezaron a llegar y esta vez traían a su líder, un Golbat furioso por lo que Ash le hizo a sus compañeros

—Algo me dice que tendremos que saltar—dijo Ash

— ¿Estás loco? Si saltamos podemos morir —Dijo Serena muy alterada

—Tranquila tengo un plan, solo necesito que me des tu mano—dijo Ash extendiendo su brazo para después abrir su mano. Serena con algunas dudas tomó la mano del azabache.

Ash y Serena saltaron al vacío, a simple vista parecía una muerte segura o quizás un suicidio por parte de Ash, pero, el azabache logró agarrarse de una liana logrando salvar a Serena y a el mismo. Serena se desmayó quedando colgada en la mano de Ash, la otra mano del azabache la cual sostenía la liana comenzaba a sangrar, la sangre bajaba por la planta volviendo esa escena aún más dramática. Por otro lado la manada de Zubats y su líder Golbat se habían ido dejando el camino despejado.

Al cabo de una hora Serena despertaba y lo primero que vio fue una fogata y a Ash recostado en un árbol mientras tenía el brazo derecho lleno de sangre. Serena se acercó al chico a ver su estado de salud

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Serena con un tono de preocupación

—Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte ¿Te hiciste daño en la caída?—dijo el azabache evadiendo la pregunta de Serena la cual negó con la cabeza

— ¿Qué te sucedió en el brazo? —Preguntaba Serena

—No es nada, solamente se abrió un poco—dijo Ash mostrándole la herida de su mano a Serena

—Eres un tonto Ash Ketchum—dijo Serena

— ¿Por lo de hace una hora?

—No, por lo del baile, creí que eras una persona más honesta y cuando menos lo pensé estabas besándote con otra. Pensaba que tú y yo teníamos algo especial, ya que los últimos días que pase a tu lado fueron los mejores y…—Decía Serena entre lagrimas

—No tienes por qué dudar de mí, lo del baile fue un error y no debí de besar a Miette ya que tú eras la única chica especial que yo quería besar ese día

— ¿Tanto te cuesta distinguirme?

—No mames, Miette traía una peluca y pupilentes, Además ambas tienen…ya sabes…—decía Ash haciendo señas en su pecho

— ¿Qué estas insinuando? —Preguntó Serena algo furiosa

—Nada—dijo Ash en un tono muy nervioso

—Tengo mejor cuerpo que ella—dijo Serena en voz baja

—Dejando atrás el tema, se está haciendo tarde ¿Quieres usar mi celular para llamar a tu mamá y decirle que llegaras tarde?

—Sí, gracias—dijo Serena recibiendo el celular. Al llamar a casa caía la contestadora por lo que podemos asumir que no había nadie en casa y así durante un rato Serena siguió llamando

—Mi mamá no contesta ni su celular ni el de la casa, quizás esta en otra fiesta—dijo Serena regresándole el aparato a Ash

—La mía está en una reunión de su trabajo en Kanton. En pocas palabras, estaremos aquí toda la noche—dijo Ash

Pasaron un par de horas y Ash y Serena seguían despiertos hablando del futuro

—Estoy deseando que llegue el ocho de junio ya que ese día nos entregaran a nuestro primer Pokémon, quizás escoja a Charmander—dijo Ash algo emocionado

—Recuerda, el que madruga Dios lo ayuda—dijo Serena —Cuando me entreguen a mi Pokémon quiero ser una artista Pokémon y derrotar a Aria

—Se oye interesante, mi sueño es llegar a ser un maestro Pokémon, derrotar al alto mando de cada región y ganar las ligas. Solo espero no perder todas las ligas de manera consecutiva (sigue soñando) —decía Ash

—Siempre creí que tu sueño era ser el mejor futbolista o algo así—dijo Serena en un tono dudoso

—Eso es solo un pasatiempo. Imagínate un día que anuncien en la televisión _Ash Ketchum jugador del Atlético de Lumiose es el nuevo campeón de la champions y de la liga Pokémon._ Eso sería increíble—dijo Ash

—Está comenzando a hacer frio—dijo Serena mientras frotaba sus manos para darse calor

—"Vamos Ash, este es tu momento de abrazarla, pero le voy a llenar de sangre la ropa. No hay tiempo, cuando el amor llama alguien debe responder"—Pensó Ash para luego acercarse a Serena y posteriormente rodearla con sus brazos para darle de su calor 

—Ash, ¿Tú me quieres?—Preguntó Serena

— ¿Quererte? Yo te amo y si no me crees me lanzare desde un avión a más de cien mil pies de altura—dijo Ash en un tono serio

—Que romántico—dijo Serena

—Y si sigues sin creerme pues…—decía Ash para luego darle un beso en los labios a Serena

Serena no se esperaba eso, ni siquiera Ash, pero la situación fue distinta ya que Serena continuo con el beso mientras que sus manos acariciaban el cabello del azabache. Cuando el beso termino, Ash y Serena estaban muy sonrojados por ese momento

—Creo que…me deje llevar—dijo Ash aún sonrojado

—Yo…me voy a dormir. Gracias por todo Ash—dijo Serena para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Ash y posteriormente colocarse en posición para dormir

Ash también se colocó en posición para ir a dormir ya que mañana les esperaba un largo camino de vuelta a casa.

Al día siguiente Ash fue el primero en levantarse y recoger sus pertenencias para el viaje (no eran muchas que digamos) para después despertar a Serena

—Oye Serena tienes que despertar—decía Ash moviendo suavemente el cuerpo de la peli-miel

— ¡CALEM, TU NO ERES MI JEFE! —exclamó Serena despertándose de golpe y golpeando las partes sagradas de Ash

—Mis hijos—dijo Ash antes de caer al suelo

—Fue un error, tuve una pesadilla—dijo Serena mientras acariciaba a Ash

—Gioconda y Escarlato acaban de pagar tu pesadilla—decía Ash mientras se sobaba sus partes

Luego de ese momento tan extraño ambos se prepararon para salir del bosque. Fue un largo camino, lleno de naturaleza y fauna (No tengo ideas para el camino). Al cabo de unas horas lograron llegar al colegio

—De aquí el camino será más corto hasta tu casa—dijo Ash con una sonrisa

— ¿Me vas a acompañar? —Preguntaba Serena

—Claro, haría lo que sea por ti—dijo Ash con una sonrisa a lo que Serena se sonrojó

Después de la caminata hasta la casa de Serena la peli-miel por fin había llegado a su casa no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Ash. Al llegar Grace la estaba esperando en el mueble de la casa

— ¡Hija, por fin llegas! —Exclamaba Grace para luego levantarse y darle un abrazo a Serena

— ¿En dónde estabas? —Preguntó Grace

Después de que Serena le explicara lo que había vivido con el bosque, Los Zubats, El acantilado y por sobretodo la presencia de Ash.

Al día siguiente Serena estaba en la parada esperando el autobús, era sábado así que tenía otra ruta aparte de la del colegio. En aquella parada, Serena avisto a Ash llegando a la parada

—Serena, que coincidencia encontrarte aquí—dijo Ash

—Sí, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, no me quejo—dijo Ash algo incomodo

Solo habían pasado veinte segundos pero fueron los más largos ya que ninguno tenía tema de conversación

—Oye, me preguntaba ¿Adónde vas?—Preguntó Serena tratando de romper el hielo

—Voy a visitar a un amigo, ¿Quieres venir?

La peli-miel no estaba muy segura si ir ya que tenía planes.

—Sí, quiero ir contigo—Respondió Serena

Ambos tomaron el autobús que los dejaría en donde el amigo de Ash. Cuando llegaron Serena se sorprendió ya que donde vivía el amigo de Ash era nada más ni nada menos que en el gimnasio de la ciudad de Luimiose (La torre Lumiose)

— ¿Tu amigo vive aquí? —Preguntaba Serena

—Así es, solo debo tocar el panel de control e indicar que vengo de visita, algo me dice que estoy autorizado—respondió Ash

Cuando Ash tocó el panel una voz electrónica le preguntaba su nombre y apellido. El azabache respondió pero la maquina cambió de un color azul a uno rojo mientras daba una señal de que ambos eran intrusos. La puerta que estaba en la esquina se abrió y de ella salió un robot, el robot cambió su mano por un aparato que da descargas eléctricas a quien reciba el impacto

—Vamo a calmarno Clembot, ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo…—decía Ash pero fue interrumpido por la descarga eléctrica de Clembot

—Hijo de…—trataba de decir Ash pero fue interrumpido por una voz que provenía de un chico que recién había entrado a la sala

—Lenguaje—dijo aquel chico, el cual traía unos lentes, pelo rubio y vestimentas azules con amarillo.

El rubio desactivo el modo de seguridad de Clembot y ayudó a Ash a levantarse

—Tu desgraciado robot casi me mata—dijo Ash furioso

—No seas mariquita Ash, fue solo una descarga. Por cierto ¿Quién es tu amiga?

—Oh claro, Serena él es Clemont—dijo Ash señalando al rubio

—Es un placer conocerte—decía Clemont mientras le daba la mano a Serena

— ¿Tu eres el líder de gimnasio? —Le preguntó Serena a Clemont

—Sí, yo soy el líder—Respondió Clemont

—Ahora que ya se conocieron, ¿Podemos…?—Decía Ash pero fue interrumpido por un mensaje que le llegó a Clemont

—Un retador acaba de llegar, si quieren me acompañan y se quedan en las gradas—Dijo Clemont para luego dirigirse al campo de batalla.

Ash y Serena se dirigieron al campo y a su vez fueron a presenciar la batalla de Clemont

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Le preguntaba Clemont al chico que lo vino a retar

—Marcus—respondió el chico pero con mucha inseguridad

—La batalla será tres contra tres. Solamente el retador puede cambiar a su Pokémon, cuando los tres Pokémones de alguno ya no puedan batallar la batalla terminara—dijo Clembot

—Sal al combate Magnezone—dijo Clemont para luego lanzar al combate al Pokémon tipo Eléctrico-Acero

—Destrózalo Emboar—Dijo Marcus lanzando la pokébola de Emboar. El Pokémon tipo Lucha-Fuego salió al combate con un poderoso rugido

—Magnezone usa Atactrueno

—Emboar contraataca con Lanzallamas

Los ataques impactaron el uno al otro que al final los dos ataques explotaron dejando una cortina de polvo

Mientras que se libraba el combate Ash y Serena hablaban en las gradas

—Ya quiero que me den mi Pokémon para derrotar a Clemont—Decía Ash con mucho animo

—Yo te estaré apoyando en todas tus batallas—Dijo Serena con una sonrisa

—Y yo seré el que grite más fuerte cuando ganes la corona y derrotes a Aria—Dijo Ash para luego tomar la mano de Serena la cual se sonrojo

Volviendo a la batalla

—Emboar termina a Magnezone con Brazo Martillo—Le ordenó Marcus a Emboar

Emboar dio un salto y su brazo tomó un color blanco. El Brazo Martillo le dio directo a Magnezone dejándolo debilitado

—Magnezone no puede continuar—Dijo Clembot

—Luchaste bien amigo mío—Dijo Clemont para luego guardar a Magnezone en su Pokébola—Bunnelby sal por favor

El Pokémon conejo salió al campo mientras que Emboar y Marcus se estiraban para calentar

—Ve con todo y usa Brazo Martillo—Le ordenó Marcus a Emboar

—Bunnelby usa Excavar

Emboar se acercó a Bunnelby pero el conejo se escondió bajo tierra. Emboar y Marcus solo miraban el campo para ver si podrían tener una oportunidad con el ataque de Bunnelby.

Bunnelby salió de la tierra y golpeo a Emboar. Cuando el Pokémon tipo fuego estaba recuperándose del golpe, Bunnelby desde el aire lanzó su Disparo de Lodo que tumbó a Emboar

—¡LEVANTATE EMBOAR!—Exclamó Marcus. Emboar comenzó a levantarse hasta que volvió a ponerse de pie

Volviendo con Ash y Serena.

—Yo me lanzaría de donde fuera por ti, hasta de la torre Lumiose sería capaz de tirarme solo por ti—Le decía Ash a Serena

—Es muy bonito pero… ¿No le estarás robando esa frase a SatoSere96?—Preguntó Serena

— ¿Quién? —

—Olvídalo

La batalla de Clemont y Marcus seguía su curso, Bunnelby le había causado más daño de lo que Marcus se esperaba mientras que Bunnelby seguía en buena forma

—Bunnelby vuelve a usar Excavar—Le dijo Clemont a Bunnelby

—"Si vuelve a usar esa combinación, Emboar estará perdido"—Pensó Marcus

Bunnelby volvió a esconderse bajo tierra, mientras que Marcus pensaba ¿Cómo esquivar algo que no se ve?

—Emboar da un paso atrás—Dijo Marcus

Efectivamente, cuando Emboar dio ese paso atrás Bunnelby salió de la tierra

—Antes de que caiga al suelo agárralo de la pata y lánzalo con todas tus fuerzas

El Pokémon fuego agarró a Bunnelby y con esa misma lo lanzó. Cuando Bunnelby fue lanzado, Emboar improviso e usó Llamarada que impactó en el Pokémon conejo

—Bunnelby levántate y usa Disparo de Lodo—Trataba de darle ánimos Clemont a Bunnelby

—No dejes que se levante y termínalo con Brazo Martillo

Emboar corrió hasta llegar a Bunnelby. Al llegar usó su brazo martillo, pero, Bunnelby como pudo lo esquivó

—Usa disparo de lodo

El ataque golpeo directo a Emboar el cual cayó derrotado al suelo

Volviendo con Ash y Serena

— ¿Quieres ir al centro de la ciudad conmigo? —Le preguntó Ash a Serena

—Pero… ¿Y la batalla de Clemont?

—No te preocupes. Él lo entenderá—Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

Ambos salieron sin que Clemont, Clembot ni Marcus los vieran.

La batalla estaba llegando a su fin. Ambos estaban usando a su último Pokémon, Marcus usaba a Garchomp y Clemont a Luxray

—Esto ya me está cansando, ¡MEGA-EVOLUCIONA!—Dijo Marcus activando su Mega-Aro

Garchomp había alcanzado su forma Mega y estaba preparado para todo lo que se interpusiese en su camino

—Luxray usa Colmillo Eléctrico—Le ordenó Clemont a Luxray

Luxray corrió hasta Garchomp con el ataque, pero, Garchomp en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esquivó el ataque de Luxray

—Termínalo con Terremoto—Dijo Marcus

El ataque le dio directo a Luxray dejándolo debilitado

—La batalla ha terminado. El ganador del combate es el retador, Marcus—Dijo Clembot mientras que levantaba su brazo izquierdo

—Debo admitir que fue un combate para nunca olvidar, pero, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte así que te entrego la medalla del gimnasio de cuidad Lumiose—Le dijo Clemont a Marcus entregándole la medalla

Después de que Marcus saliera del gimnasio, Clemont se dirigió a las gradas en donde deberían estar sus amigos, pero el líder se llevó una gran sorpresa ya que ni Ash ni Serena estaban. Era algo impropio de Ash ya que a él le gustaban las batallas y sobretodo aprender con cada combate

—Bueno…sabía que no era mi mejor combate pero no era para dejarme plantado—Dijo Clemont con algo de desilusión mientras miraba la grada

—En mi parecer fue una batalla feroz pero algunas veces se gana y otras se pierden—Le dijo Clembot a Clemont tratando de consolarlo

—Es cierto, por lo menos a mí no me dicen Messi

 **En la ciudad de Lumiose**

Ash y Serena caminaban por las calles de la cuidad contando anécdotas de sus vidas, Hobbies entre otros hasta que llegaron a una tienda espaciosa en donde vendían batidos de frutas, bebidas energéticas y otros consumos.

Parecía un día para nunca olvidar, reían, jugaban y más bien parecían niños. Su pequeña cita no paso por alto a una persona que los observaba en el fondo de la tienda la cual salió de la tienda.

La persona misteriosa de la tienda llego a una parada de autobús, sacó su celular y llamó a cierta persona conocida

—Serena estaba con Ash en una "cita"—Le decía la persona misteriosa a otra persona mediante la llamada

—¡¿QUÉ?! Eso no puede ser…Ash es solo mío—Dijo la otra persona la cual era una chica

—Lo lamento pero así son las cosas

—Gracias por la información. Yo me encargo a partir de ahora—Dijo la chica colgando el celular

 **En la casa de la chica de la llamada después una hora**

—Gracias por llegar tan temprano Calem—Le dijo la chica a Calem

—No hay de que—Dijo Calem con una sonrisa

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer—Dijo la Chica con una sonrisa maquiavélica

—Hare lo que sea por recuperar el amor de Serena

—Si así lo deseas entonces tienes que estar informado—Dijo la chica entregándole a Calem una foto—Él es Ash Ketchum y es el romeo de Serena

—Este idiota quiere a mi mujer y no lo conseguirá—dijo Calem con una mirada furiosa

 **Despues de tres meses, una guerra civil, una UEFA Champions League y una copa américa ha vuelto este Fic**

 **Me alegra que tuvieran tanta paciencia para esperarlo y bueno…**

 **Pronto subiré otra historia pero más seria que esta y sobretodo Amourshipping**

 **A cuidarse**


	5. El nuevo compañero

Capitulo cinco: El primer compañero

Los días más lluviosos estaban por azotar la región de Kalos, esos días en los que no provoca hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo mental o físico por el cambio del clima, los cuales incluían ventiscas, tormentas eléctricas y sobretodo el cielo envuelto en un color gris provocado por las nubes cargadas de agua. Simplemente eran los días de más flojera del año. Sin embargo, los estudiantes del liceo Luckrai no lo veían así, ya que habían llegado los exámenes. Reprobar un examen en ese momento era un suicidio académico o al menos era lo que pensaban la mayoría de jóvenes, otros no les importaba raspar un examen.

Para Serena y Ash era difícil estar concentrado al cien por ciento en los exámenes por la simple presencia de Miette, había llegado demasiado lejos en el baile. Solo una esquizofrénica llegaría a tal punto por un amor no correspondido.

La intensidad de la Peli-Azul había bajado, de lo único que estaba pendiente era de estudiar para los exámenes o eso parecía. Nadie está muy seguro de los pensamientos que circulan en su mente, tratar de decodificar a un humano era difícil pero sin duda ella se llevaba el premio. Pongámoslo así, una simple chica que busca a toda costa el amor de su "príncipe" a tal punto que llegaría a asesinar a alguien que se interponga entre ella y su amor verdadero; No importa como lo miremos o escuchemos, suena como un caso de obsesión de nivel alto.

En los asientos de la derecha del salón, los cuales estaban al lado de la ventana, se encontraban Ash y Serena conversando. Ya había pasado más de dos semanas del incidente del baile y del bosque.

— Estos días del año siempre me han encantado — Ash comenzó a ver por la ventana como las gotas de lluvia caían y se quedaban en la ventana, la mayoría permanecía en ella y otras solo se deslizaban por el cristal hasta perderse. — Uno de los placeres de la vida que yo considero es ver la lluvia caer, siempre me trae una especie de paz — Esa última frase fue con un tono sumamente relajado mientras que el Azabache continuaba viendo la lluvia caer.

— Siempre he pensado que la lluvia te arrebata las cosas que quieres hacer — Dijo Serena

— Tienes un buen punto pero tú no ves esta faceta de la naturaleza como yo — Ash cambió su tono de relajación por uno más serio — Solo imagina que cada gota es la vida de un ser humano. No somos tan diferentes, la gota baja a la tierra desde la nube, tiene un tiempo determinado antes de tocar la superficie del suelo o cualquier objeto. El humano nace y al igual que la gota solo tenemos un tiempo determinado antes de caer y morir. Pero, la única diferencia es que nosotros podemos decidir qué hacer durante la caída — Dijo Ash para luego darle una sonrisa a Serena.

— Que conmovedoras palabras, ¿Las sacaste de Desmotivaciones? — Dijo una chica de cabello hasta los hombros color castaño oscuro, ojos de color avellana, no era muy alta y con una buena figura ante los ojos de muchas personas.

La chica se acercó hasta un asiento vacío el cual estaba en la fila de al lado de Serena. La chica acercó más el asiento hacia Ash y Serena al punto de estar casi al medio de los dos, obvio que había que aprovechar que el profesor no había llegado.

— Así que ustedes son Ash y Serena — Una pequeña sonrisa se empezó a formar en los labios de la chica al verlos juntos — Tenían razón cuando dijeron que ustedes parecen una pareja de verdad — Solo eso necesitó decir la chica para provocar un gran sonrojo en la cara de ambos.

— ¿Y tú eres…? — Preguntó Ash

— Perdón por mis modales, mi nombre es Kate Sterling pero ustedes me pueden decir Kate — Dijo Kate haciendo una pequeña reverencia desde su asiento.

— Ya me acuerdo de ti, tú fuiste la chica que se agarró a golpes con uno de tercero — Con un tono alegre le dijo Ash a Kate.

— Esa misma soy yo — Haciendo una señal de paz con los dedos, dijo Kate para luego comenzar a reír con Ash.

Serena observaba la escena con una gota de sudor en la frente al ver como esos dos congeniaban perfectamente, parece que el Azabache no era el único con esa misma actitud infantil en todo el liceo.

— Oye Kate, no es por ser grosera pero ¿necesitas algo de nosotros? — Le preguntó Serena a Kate.

La Peli-Castaño cambió de golpe su actitud alegre a una mucho más seria.

— El otro día escuché el incidente que ustedes dos capitalizaron en el bosque, mis sospechas dicen que Miette tuvo algo que ver. Ella nunca ha dejado en paz a Ash desde que tengo uso de razón así que pensé que como había otra chica involucrada, ella había causado ese incidente.

— Parece que tienes curiosidad — Ash afiló su mirada hacia Kate cuando ella terminó de hablar. Sin duda ella tenía mucha curiosidad sobre el caso, pero ¿Por qué involucrarse sabiendo lo desequilibrada que es la Peli-Azul?

— Créeme, estos casos siempre han llamado mi atención. Quizás sea el peligro que conlleva estas tipos de investigaciones…pero, no perderé la oportunidad — La Peli-Castaño hizo una pequeña pausa por la emoción que se hacía presente en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

— "¿De qué está hablando? Dudo que este tipo de casos te provoquen alguna excitación sexual o algo así" — Eran los pensamientos que inundaba la mente de Ash junto a una tormenta de dudas y asombro ante el comportamiento de Kate.

Seguramente esa chica perdió el juicio, Miette no era la única loca después de todo.

El momento tan incomodo logró dar la ilusión de que el salón estuviera completamente en silencio, no se escuchaban las voces de los estudiantes, ni siquiera el sonido de las gotas de lluvia azotar el techo del liceo. Ash y Serena ya tenían suficiente con "La reina del capricho" como para que otra loca se metiera en la pelea ocasionada por la reina.

— ¿Te refieres a este problema como un caso policial? — El sonido regresó a todo y a cada cosa o ser que estuviera presente en el plano cuando Serena le planteó la pregunta a Kate. La Peli-Miel puso su dedo índice en su barbilla, levantó su mirada por encima de la cabeza de Serena y tomó un aire pensativo como si su vida dependiera de responder con la mayor coherencia a esa pregunta.

— Supongo que sí — Las palabras de Kate fueron las más directas y con el tono más relajante de todos como si no tuviera interés en la conversación.

— "¿Tanto tiempo pensando y esa es la respuesta que da? " — Pensó Serena mientras trataba de mantener la postura.

— Verán, mi sueño siempre ha sido volverme investigadora. Alguien en el que puedan confiar los casos más difíciles, casos en los que la verdad este envuelta en las tinieblas más oscuras — Kate tuvo que volver a hacer una pausa por la emoción, sin duda esta chica tiene sus metas decididas y tal vez algún fetiche con eso — El caso es que quiero ayudarlos con su problema con Miette, no solo se beneficiarían ustedes si no que yo también ya que ganaría experiencia como investigadora. Por favor, les ruego que me dejen trabajar en este caso — La chica puso su mirada más tristona como si de un Eevee con una mirada llena de tristeza y pena bajara sus orejas mientras pide por comida.

Ash y Serena no tenían muchas opciones, pero debían admitirlo, tener a esta chica les seria de un punto a favor.

El veredicto iba a comenzar pero alguien interrumpió el momento. Se trataba de una chica de tez blanca, no medía más de un metro setenta, delgada pero como con una buena figura, poseía un cabello tan negro como la noche el cual le llegaba hasta los glúteos pero sobre todo, sus ojos color gris.

La chica se acercó hasta el lugar de la reunión de Ash, Serena y Kate.

— Disculpen — Dijo la chica con un tono muy bajo y tímido, apenas audible para los demás — Sé que están en una…conversación….pero ¿Podría hablar con Kate un momento? — Pareciera que la pobre chica estuviera a punto de un ataque producido por los nervios.

Kate se levantó del pupitre, rodeó con su brazo derecho el cuello de la chica hasta que su mana tocara su hombro. La Peli-Castaño formo una pequeña risa mientras que un sonrojo invadía las mejillas de cada una, pero a la Peli-Negro estaba al borde de un infarto por los nervios.

— Serena, Ash, ella es Hisa. Como verán no es muy conversadora — Dijo Kate con un tono alegre mientras seguía rodeando a Hisa con su brazo.

— Gusto…en conocerlos — Mientras que la Peli-Negro pronunciaba su frase, chocaba sin parar sus dos dedos índices el uno al otro.

Las dos se fueron del lugar para irse a los pupitres del fondo del salón dejando a Ash y Serena solos como había comenzado todo.

— Hisa parece la típica chica insegura que nadie la aprecia pero tiene buenos sentimientos. Solo tiene un amigo que la ayuda a conquistar al amor de su vida pero después descubre que su verdadero amor era su amigo y vive feliz para siempre — Dijo Ash en forma de burla mientras se recostaba en el pupitre dejando su cara completamente sumergida en sus brazos los cuales formaban una almohada improvisada para evitar la dureza del mismo pupitre.

La paz del Azabache terminó cuando sintió el fuerte impacto de un puño en su hombro. Al sentir el golpe, el pobre Ash levantó su rostro mostrando una expresión muy confundida. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que la culpable de la perturbación de sus sueños fue Serena, la cual lo observaba con una mirada fulminante.

— No es divertido que te burles así de las personas con baja autoestima —Serena aún tenía la misma actitud de cuando lo golpeó, simplemente que esta vez había bajado la intensidad de su mirada.

— Tú misma te acabas de burlar de ella al decir que tiene baja autoestima.

El silencio incomodo volvió a estar presente. Ambos se miraban de la forma más amenazante que pudieron encontrar, pero, al cabo de unos segundos Ash cambió la mueca de su rostro por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para luego colocar su mano en la cabeza de la Peli-Miel.

— No puedo molestarme contigo por esa tontería — El Azabache comenzó a mover su mano con delicadeza por el cabello de Serena la cual le respondió con una sonrisa bastante sincera.

Al día siguiente, Serena esperaba en la puerta del liceo a Ash como todos los días después del incidente del baile, pero se le había hecho un poco tarde al Azabache, no era normal que llegara tarde. Al cabo de unos diez minutos Ash por fin apareció, su cara de preocupación no le daba confianza a Serena, es más, logró hacer que se preocupara por él.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — Le preguntó Serena a Ash mientras sostenía la mano del Azabache. Las palabras de la Peli-Miel sacaron del trance chico.

— No te preocupes, es que recordé que hoy nos entregan a nuestro primer Pokémon y no estoy muy seguro de quién me tocara como compañero. Llevo años esperando este momento y no quiero arruinarlo — Ash comenzó a rascarse la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente. Definitivamente algo ocultaba y eso no pasaría por alto ante Serena.

Ambos entraron al instituto, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al salón de clase. La clase inició diez minutos después cuando el Profesor Sycamore entrar al salón junto al profesor guía.

Parece que el mismísimo Profesor Pokémon es el encargado de otorgar el primer compañero a los estudiantes.

— Antes de entregarles a su primer Pokémon, vamos a trasladarnos al gimnasio. Ahí hay más espacio — Dijo el profesor Sycamore Para luego salir de la clase junto con el resto de los alumnos que se encontraban ahí.

Cuando todos llegaron al gimnasio, Sycamore los agrupó en cuatro grandes columnas conformadas por diez estudiantes cada una. El momento para recibir el primer Pokémon estaba cada vez más cerca y cierto alumno sentía cada vez más y más ganas de recibir a su primer compañera que solo los gritos de sus compañeros de clase y del mismo Profesor lo sacaran de sus sentimientos. Ash se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos y fantasías de las posibles aventuras que tendría con su Pokémon, podría enfrentar a cada gimnasio de Kalos o del mundo entero, entrenaría su cuerpo y alma junto a sus Pokémones para ser más fuertes y convertirse en un verdadero Maestro Pokémon.

El momento había llegado, el profesor estaba al frente del azabache. Sycamore le dio una sincera sonrisa a Ash mientras que el profesor guía le pasaba la Pokébola correspondiente a Ash. El símbolo de un rayo estaba grabado en la Pokébola, la mayoría de las dudas del Azabache se aclaraban poco a poco al saber que su primer compañero era un tipo eléctrico.

— Prométeme que cuidaras muy bien a este amigo — Sycamore hizo una pausa dramática mientras le obsequiaba la Pokébola a Ash — Al principio puede que tengas problemas para ganar la confianza de este Pokémon, pero confío en que lo lograras y así ambos cruzaran los mayores obstáculos de sus vidas — Fueron las palabras con las que culminó Sycamore su pequeño discurso alentador. Al Azabache se le hizo también la entrega de la Pokédex de Kalos al igual que a todos sus compañeros de clase.

El tiempo paso rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya todos los estudiantes tenían a su primer Pokémon.

— Ya pueden sacar de su Pokébola a sus nuevos compañeros — Dijo el profesor mientras estiraba hacia los lados sus dos brazos como si pretendiera dar un abrazo.

Los alumnos comenzaron a sacar a sus Pokémones, los lazos de amistad empezaron a formarse en los corazones de cada alumno y su Pokémon. Era impresionante la cantidad de especies que se habían sido otorgados, muchos de diferentes tamaños, colores y formas pero con un mismo sentimiento y sentido.

A los pies del Azabache, una cuerpo envuelto en una luz blanca estaba emergiendo de la Pokébola. Una forma bastante pequeña para lo que esperaba el chico, lo que más resaltaba eran sus grandes orejas al igual que su cola. La luz blanca dejó de envolver a la criatura para poder revelar su apariencia completa. Un pequeño roedor con un cuerpo color amarillo junto a unas franjas color café al igual que la base de su cola en forma de rayo, sus mejillas poseían un color rojo mientras que las puntas de sus orejas tenían un color negro.

El chico consultó la Pokédex. Su primer compañero era Pikachu el Pokémon ratón.

— Hola Pikachu, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y a partir de hoy soy tu nuevo entrenador. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien — El moreno se puso en cuclillas para poder hablar y ver a los ojos a Pikachu mientras le sonreía. Pikachu por su parte se quedo observando a Ash ya que parecía que algo planeaba el Pokémon. El Azabache extendió su mano para acariciar a Pikachu pero el Pokémon no reaccionó de la mejor manera es más, le proporcionó un gran impactrueno a su nuevo entrenador dejándolo en shock por la descarga.

— Quiero avisar algo así que todos presten atención por favor — Sycamore alzó la voz para que todos los estudiantes hicieran silencio por el anuncio — Como saben, solo cuarto año puede recibir al primer Pokémon, a partir de hoy dejaran la teoría para concentrarse en lo que más importa, la crianza. Su nueva tarea es llevar un registro de todos los avances, combates, victorias, derrotas y cada movimiento nuevo que aprenda su Pokémon. Deben de tener todo eso anotado en un cuaderno para que al final del año escolar, la institución sepa cómo va tu progreso como entrenador y obvio que eso será parte de tu nota final. También comenzaran a usar este gimnasio más a menudo para llevar a cabo las practicas, batallas y entrenamientos con su Pokémon así que espero grandes cosas de ustedes y con esto yo me despido — Dijo el profesor Pokémon para luego dirigirse a la salida del gimnasio y con una reverencia dejo la institución.

— Oye Ash ¿Qué Pokémon te toco a ti? — Serena se acercó a Ash mientras que el azabache aún seguía en shock por la fuerte descarga de Pikachu. La aparición de Serena hizo que el chico reaccionara e hiciera como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Me toco un Pikachu — Dijo Ash mientras cargaba a el Pokémon ratón en sus brazos, pero Pikachu lo miraba con una cara de desprecio, más bien como si le deseara la muerte a su propio entrenador.

— Es tan lindo — La Peli-Miel estaba a punto de tocar y acariciar las mejillas de Pikachu pero Ash la detuvo al instante con una mirada afilada indicando el peligro de esa acción. — A mi me toco un Fennekin — Al terminar la frase, el pequeño Pokémon zorro que se ocultaba detrás de las piernas de su entrenadora salió.

El momento era bastante bonito, ambos reían y hablaban de sus sueños como cuando estaban en el bosque. Pero, Ash cambió su cara de felicidad por una más seria cuando vio llegar a Kate junto a Hisa. Kate traía de la mano a Hisa la cual estaba muy sonrojada por la actitud de su amiga. También tenía a su Pokémon en el hombro, un pequeño zorro poseedor de largas orejas puntiagudas y una cola en forma de pincel. Su cuerpo era de color marrón claro mientras que el pelaje de su cuello junto a la punta de su cola era un color más claro.

— Parece que ustedes dos recibieron buenos Pokémones — Dijo Kate acercándose más hacia Ash y Serena mientras analizaba los Pokémones de los dos — Yo recibí un Eevee — El pequeño zorro saltó de los hombros de su entrenadora para luego caer de forma elegante al suelo.

Serena comenzó a acariciar a Eevee. La Peli-Miel quedo totalmente enamorada del pequeño Pokémon. Su apariencia tan elegante cautivaba a la chica cosa que Ash no hacía.

La dueña del Eevee soltó la mano de Hasi para luego acercarse a Ash. La chica alejó un poco al azabache de las demás para evitar que su conversación llegara a sus odios. Ambos dejaron su actitud relajada, más Ash que parecía preocuparle todo.

— Fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste. No me imagino su Miette hubiera descubierto que estabas ahí — Dijo Ash con su tono de preocupación mientras tenía sus dos manos en los hombros de Kate.

—Te dije que no te preocuparas, además todo estaba calculado — La Peli-Castaño adoptó una actitud de suma confianza mientras colocaba sus dos manos en su cabeza — Me preocupa lo que está planeando esa loca Peli-Azul así que debemos mantenernos alerta ante cualquier amenaza.

— Lo mismo había pensado…Muy bien, la vigilancia queda en tus manos, yo protegeré a Serena.

— Al fin piensas con la cabeza. Hasta tu Pikachu sabe que dijiste algo inteligente — Dijo Kate mientras señalaba la cara de asombro de Pikachu al escuchar el "plan" inteligente de su entrenador.

— Que esto quede entre los dos.

Ambos hicieron la promesa del meñique, sellando así su secreto.

 **Alola mis panas, bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de esta historia que aparece una vez cada seis meses. Pero antes debo aclarar algunas cosas que no hice porque soy bien pendejo:**

 **1- Jamás le puse nombre al liceo así que lo decido llamar "Luckrai"**

 **2- Miette está en otra sección a la de Ash y Serena.**

 **3- De verdad que pido disculpas por la mala redacción y sentido de los anteriores caps (eso incluye a mi otra historia) así que mejorare mucho a partir de ahora.**

 **4- Subiré lo más rápido que pueda el siguiente cap.**

 **Y ahora los reviews.**

 _ **Roylando**_ **: Supongo que tienes razón xD, yo actualizo una vez cada seis meses y es siempre cuando menos lo esperes.**

 _ **Andreu320:**_ **Me alegra que te gustara el cap y gracias por tus ánimos. También te deseo lo mejor papuh.**

 _ **:**_ **A ti te agradezco mucho por siempre esperar, la verdad ni yo me tengo paciencia y espero que disfrutes de este cap que es algo de relleno (eso me pasa por ver Naruto)**

 _ **Yuzuki Usagi:**_ **Como siempre digo, yo actualizo cuando menos lo esperes xD. Vamo a calmarno que aun no se le declara creo y bueno si Ash quedo estéril solo Serena lo sabrá xD.**

 _ **Gale el Remolino:**_ **Lo más gracioso es que el error del Zubat lo averigue dos minutos después de que subi el cap. Desde aquí mis más sinceras disculpas por esos primeros capítulos como ya lo había explicado, muchas cosas típicas y una trama bastante trillada pero eso espero cambiar asi que quédate un poco más papuh.**

 _ **Asexysoldier:**_ **Gracias por tus mensajes Waifu y espero que disfrutes de esta historia con amor de tu Husbando**

 **A cuidarse**


End file.
